Halloween In Konoha
by thorny21
Summary: The Chaos Twins are back and its Halloween! Jesshika goes to the annual Shinobi Halloween Ball to entice a certain someone. Who is it and what happens when her brother Genma shows up?


-1 It was the day before Halloween in the village of Konoha. Saara Kamizuki and Jesshika Shiranui were wandering around trying to find the perfect costume for the Halloween ball that was held every October 31st for the shinobi of the village. Most of them would take their own children or brothers and sisters trick or treating earlier in the evening but as soon as darkness fell, they all gathered at the Hokage tower for a night of fun, treats and dancing.

"Haven't you two decided on a costume yet?" asked Genma, Jesshika's only brother.

"I want to find the perfect one, Gennie!" the brunette whined. Saara chuckled at her best friend's brother's face. She could tell he was getting tired of looking through the different costumes just like her brother Izumo was.

"We can shop on our own, you know," she pointed out. "You don't need to babysit us." Izumo ran his hand through his chocolate brown locks as he stared at the raven haired girl with red bangs.

"Oh yes we do!" he stated. "Remember last year?" Saara and Jesshika exchanged glances before bursting out laughing. They remembered alright. The Halloween ball the year before ended with most of the older ninja having to break the fight that had started when two drunk ANBU members decided to smack the girls on the ass. It hadn't ended well for the two men. Saara and Jesshika had rounded on them and using the chakra enhanced punch Sakura taught them sent them flying into a table, the punch bowl drenching them both. Everything had been fine until the two men had stood up again and tried to take a swing at the girls. It was then the other ninja noticed the ANBU members were not from Konoha.

"Come on, Imo-kun," Jesshika said. "It's just picking out a costume!" Genma and Izumo glanced at each other uncertainly.

"You really want to see us try on more clothes?" Saara tried. "Its hard for a girl to make up her mind." At that, Izumo and Genma relented.

"Fine, just don't be late for dinner, okay?" Genma said.

"And don't get in any trouble!" Izumo added. Jesshika and Saara looked at them with innocent expressions on their faces.

"We'd never do something like that," they said.

"Riiight," Izumo said. "Lets go, Genma." The senbon chewing ninja nodded as he and Izumo turned and walked off. They just hoped they wouldn't regret the decision to leave the chaos twins of the Leaf unsupervised.

After their brothers left, the girls headed into another shop to look at costumes. They had searched a few others not really finding what they wanted.

"Why is it so hard to find the perfect costume?" whined Jesshika as she put yet another costume back on the rack.

"Cause you're too picky?" Saara answered, knowing her best friend wasn't really looking for an answer.

"Saara-nee!" Jesshika whined. "You know its important!" Saara nodded and moved to stand next to the brunette.

"I know but we have to pick something soon," she stated. "We have training in an hour."

"Can't we skip it?" Jesshika asked with a huff. Saara shook her head.

"Are you nuts? If we skip again we'll get in trouble," she pointed out. "Besides do you really want to make _him _mad?" Jesshika's eyes widened at that.

"Do you really think _he_ would?" she asked. "Seriously?"

"I did say we'd get in trouble," Saara retorted. The brunette girl closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she clutched a peasant dress to her chest. They popped open a moment later and she threw the dress down.

"Lets get a move on then!" she cried. "Time's a wasting!" Saara laughed as she was grabbed by the hand and dragged over to another rack of costumes. It took half an hour of looking before they settled on the costumes they would wear to the ball the following night.

It was finally Halloween night and all the shinobi of the village were gathering at the Hokage tower. They had long since taken their children and younger siblings out and now it was time for the ball to begin. Everyone looked forward to it every year. Kerii Umino and her friends Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Temari were already at the tower waiting for Saara and Jesshika to arrive. Since Gaara was the Kazekage of the Sand Village, Tsunade extended an invitation to him and his siblings to attend.

"This is going to be great!" Ino yelled happily. She was dressed as a butterfly in a long purple gown with brightly colored lavender wings that sparkled in the light. Next to her stood Sakura who was dressed in a pirate captain's costume, her one green eye covered by a black eye patch. Tenten was dressed as a princess while Hinata was dressed as a fairy with feathery multi-colored wings. Temari stood next to them dressed as a geisha girl, her face painted white and her lips shockingly bright red.

"I can't wait for the dancing to start," Sakura said. She couldn't wait to dance in her boyfriend Lee's arms.

"Me neither," Hinata agreed. "I just wish Shino would hurry up and get here." Tenten put her hand on the dark haired girl's shoulder.

"He said he'd be here and he will," she assured the girl. "Shino never breaks a promise." Temari looked around to see if her boyfriend and the rest of his team had shown up yet. Just then the doors opened and in walked Naruto dressed as the Kazekage. Gaara followed behind him wearing Naruto's orange outfit with Kankuro by his side. The brunette was dressed as a an ANBU member. A moment later the doors opened again and in walked Sasuke and Sai. Sasuke's costume wasn't anything special. He wore the same outfit he had when he'd first left the Leaf and joined Orochimaru. It had taken awhile but once Tobi had informed the raven what exactly happened with Itachi he couldn't get back to Konoha fast enough. He had begged Tsunade to tell him the truth and after a week she had given in. To his horror, Sasuke had learned all of the Uchiha clan's secrets. He had started to shake and completely broke down in Naruto's arms, realizing he had killed his aniki for nothing.

Sai stood beside the taller raven wearing a samurai outfit. When Sasuke found out all about his family's secrets, he had learned Sai was his half brother who had been hidden away by his mother, his father's mistress. Sai looked around wordlessly until his eyes landed on his girlfriend, Temari. Nudging Sasuke with his shoulder to gain his attention, he walked off to join her. Sasuke shook his head and wandered off as well. Normally this wasn't his type of thing but in the last two years he'd been back in the village he'd changed. After receiving a punch from Naruto, he had been accepted back by the blonde happily.

After a short speech from Tsunade, the music started and the ball got underway. The shinobi began to dance and mingle while laughter rang throughout the hall. Hinata looked around searching for two of her friends.

"Have you guys seen Jesshika and Saara?" she asked. Ever since she hooked up with Shino she'd gotten over her nervous stuttering.

"Are they even here yet?" asked Kankuro. Naruto shook his head from beside his boyfriend Kakashi.

"You know them," he said. "They have to be fashionably late."

"Surely you have spoken to Saara?" Neji said to Sasuke. The raven shook his head lightly.

"Not since she left this morning," he stated. Sasuke and Saara had started dating six months after he came back and they had been together ever since. Tsunade had commented that not even a crowbar could pry them apart for long.

Half an hour later the doors opened again revealing Saara and Jesshika. The raven haired girl with red bangs was wearing a blood red dress that barely covered her ass and wore a pair of plastic horns in her hair. Thigh-high black boots, a pitchfork and a velvety black tail with a red tip attached to the back of her dress completed her costume. Sasuke's mouth dropped open upon seeing his girlfriend sauntering towards him, her hips swaying sexily as she did so.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," Saara greeted when she reached the raven. Sasuke had yet to form any coherent thoughts. Saara giggled before leaning in and pressing her mouth to his, lightly licking his lip as she did so. The feel of her tongue running over his lip snapped Sasuke out of his daze and he yanked the shinobi in red tight against him with a growl.

"This is going to be a long, long night," he hissed, meeting her gaze. The way he was looking at her made Saara shiver involuntarily. Apparently the dress she picked had worked better than she thought it would.

Next to her stood Jesshika dressed in an all-white dress that barely reached her thighs and hugged her curves nicely with a pair of silvery-white wings on her back. In her hair she wore a crown of white daisies and sitting just above her head was a golden halo. A white half mask on her face hid her eyes and nose. A few of the male shinobi near them moved away hurriedly so their bloody noses weren't seen by the others. Kiba came through the crowd just then and wrapped his arm loosely around Jesshika's waist.

"Bout time you got here," he stated. "I've been waiting to dance with you." Jesshika smiled and pressed a kiss to the brunette's cheek.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kiba-kun," she apologized. Kiba smiled at her with a toothy grin.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I've always wanted to dance with an angel."

"Kiba!" Jesshika yelped. "It's a good thing you're a friend!" Kiba laughed as he pulled her away from the group over to an empty spot so they could dance.

"Guess that means I dance with the devil tonight," Sasuke stated with a smirk.

"Sasuke!" Saara yelled at her boyfriend as he led her away as well.

On the dance floor everyone paired up with their lovers. If any were single they either danced with a good friend or a random shinobi. The song Monster Mash by Bobby Boris Pickett came on and everyone started to dance to it. Kiba and Jesshika moved close to each other and started dancing to the song. Saara and Sasuke made their way over to them and joined in the dancing as well. The couples continued to dance through most of the night, alternating between friends with each song.

A couple hours later the doors opened again to let in Genma and Izumo.

"Hey Gaara," Genma greeted the red haired Kazekage. "Have you seen Saara or Jesshika?"

"Good evening, Genma," Gaara greeted back. "I believe Jesshika is dancing with her friend Neji over there." Gaara pointed to a small section of the dance floor where most of the rookies had gathered to dance.

"Thanks," Izumo said as he and the brunette made their way through the crowd of ninja to reach them.

"I wonder what costumes they settled on?" Genma mused out loud.

"Hard telling with those two," Izumo muttered beside him. He wasn't too worried about Saara. She had been with Sasuke over two years now and there were rumors youngest Uchiha was going to propose soon.

Izumo and Genma stopped in their tracks upon seeing their sisters' costumes. Izumo couldn't believe how short her red dress was but then again he should've known. Saara always liked to dress sexily, especially if the Uchiha was around.

"Can your outfit get any shorter, Nee-chan?" Izumo asked from behind his little sister. Saara whirled around to look at the elder Kamizuki.

"Yea," she replied. "It comes off, too." Izumo growled a bit but shook his head in defeat. It wasn't any use to scold her because she never listened.

Next to him stood Genma who was staring at his baby sister in shock. The white dress she was wearing barely reached her thighs and hugged tightly to her every…asset. Neji was pressed up against her back as they grinded to the beat that was currently blasting through the room. Jesshika reached up and wrapped her arm around the other brunette's neck from behind, pulling him closer so that his mouth was right by her ear. Genma let out a growl as Neji's hand slipped from her hip to her waist. Snapping out of his shock, he stalked over to his sibling and grabbed her by the arm.

"Genma? What are you doing?" Jesshika demanded when his hand closed around her wrist.

"We need to talk," Genma stated. "Excuse me, Neji." The white eyed brunette didn't know what to say as his dance partner was dragged out of his arms into the crowd.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke when he saw Genma yank Jesshika away.

"I do not know," Neji replied. "Genma looked pissed though." Saara's eyes went wide and she hurried into the crowd after her best friend. She stopped long enough to look back at Sasuke.

"Come on, Sasu-kun!" she cried. "This could get ugly!" The raven nodded and hurried to join his girlfriend into the crowd.

Genma led Jesshika out of the ball room into the deserted hall, never letting go of her wrist until they were alone.

"What the hell is your problem, Gennie?" Jesshika demanded as she yanked away from his grasp.

"Me? What exactly do you think you're wearing!" Genma retorted angrily. "It barely covers anything!" Jesshika rolled her eyes at her elder brother.

"It's just a costume!" she yelled. "It's not a big deal!"

"Not a big deal? Do you remember last year at all?" Genma shouted. "Those guys grabbed your ass and you had on more clothes!"

"Nothing like that'll happen this time!" Jesshika shouted back. "Everyone here are my friends! They wouldn't do anything!"

"You don't know that!" Genma cried. "I'm just trying to protect you!"

"From what, Gennie? My friends?" Jesshika asked. "Or growing up? I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"I know you're not!" Genma said quietly. "But I can't stand the thought of anyone taking advantage of you." Jesshika felt her anger dissipate at her brother's expression. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm gently.

"I'm a ninja of Konoha," she started. "I've been trained well by the best there is. I won't get hurt." Genma took a sharp breath in at her words.

"You think _he's_ the best?" he bit out. "He's nothing but a replacement." At that tears started to flow down Jesshika's cheeks unchecked.

"You…you idiot!" she yelled angrily. "I wasn't talking about _him_! I meant you!" Covering her face with her hands, Jesshika ran out of the hall into the dark night. Genma was too shocked to say anything as his baby sister ran out on him. He didn't notice Sasuke and Saara watching them from the ball room door.

The upset brunette ran through the village streets as fast as she could. She just needed to get away from that place…and her brother. Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into someone as she ran past. Jesshika quickly glanced at the person briefly recognizing him as her squad captain.

"Hey!" Yamato yelled when she didn't stop. Torn between needing to report to Tsunade and checking on the welfare of his highly upset team mate, Yamato watched her disappear into the darkness. Making up his mind, he quickly turned on his heel and chased after the brunette. The report could wait until tomorrow. After all it was Halloween night and the hokage was sure to be pretty well drunk by now.

With how upset the teen was, it made tracking her easy. She didn't think to mask her chakra or her tracks so she couldn't be found. Even if she had, Yamato knew exactly where to find her. Whenever she was troubled or angry or just plain upset she would go to the Memorial Stone to talk to her dead parents. They had died when she was five during the battle against the Kyuubi, leaving her brother Genma to care for her on his own.

Quietly as he could he walked up to the Memorial Stone so he didn't startle her. Just as he reached it he could hear her talking softly.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san I miss you so much!" she started. "I love Gennie too but I can't understand why he treats me like a child. He never listens to me and freaks out at the littlest things!" She fell silent and dropped to her knees in front of the larges stone, tilting her head as if listening to something…or someone. Yamato took that moment to announce his presence.

"Jesshika? Are you alright?" he asked softly as he came up to her. Jesshika jumped to her feet and whirled around, her hand going to the kunai she had hidden in her wings.

"Captain Yamato?" she questioned upon seeing the man.

"Take it easy, Jessie-chan," Yamato said as he raised his hand up towards her. "Put the kunai away." He knew he could easily defend against any attack the young girl could possibly throw his way but when she was upset it was best not to let down your guard if she held a weapon.

Jesshika stared at him for a moment before letting the kunai slip from her hand to the ground. A moment later and she threw herself into her captain's arms, startling the ninja.

"Why can't he see I'm not a child anymore?" she sobbed out against his chest. "I'm a ninja now not a little girl!" Yamato wasn't sure what to say to that. He didn't know who she was talking about but he had a feeling it had something to do with her brother and the Halloween ball that was in progress judging from her current outfit.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Yamato suggested after a moment. He needed to get the girl to calm down. He was her squad captain and it tugged painfully on his heart to see the brunette cry. Yamato hated seeing any of his girls cry. Jesshika was one of his teammates along with Saara and Kerii. Jesshika sniffled before taking a deep breath and stepping back from him.

"Okay," she agreed. Yamato put his hand on her shoulder to guide her away from the stone when she suddenly pressed up against his side and leaned her head on his arm. The taller brunette wasn't sure what to do so he slipped his arm around her shoulders instead. Almost instantly Jesshika settled against him as they walked together.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Yamato asked after a while. Jesshika sighed and Yamato could feel her entire body shudder.

"I really don't know," she told him. "I was dancing with Neji and next thing I knew Gennie-nii was dragging me away."

"Did he say why?" Yamato asked. Genma was usually pretty even tempered and he couldn't think of anything that would set the senbon chewing man off.

"My dress," Jesshika replied. Yamato raised a brow and looked at it.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked in confusion. He thought it suited the young girl perfectly. It hugged her curves in all the right spots and it wasn't too revealing.

"He said…the dress barely covered anything," Jesshika replied with a red tint to her cheeks. "It's too revealing."

"I don't think so," Yamato commented. "I think you look rather beautiful in it." Jesshika's eyes lit up and she turned in his arms.

"You…really think so?" she asked. Yamato nodded.

"I really do," he assured her. Jesshika smiled up at him, her chocolate brown eyes dancing in the moonlight.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she stated softly. Yamato raised a brow at her flirtingly.

"Oh and why's that?" he asked. Jesshika stood up on tiptoe so she could whisper in his ear.

"Cause I wore it for you," she informed him. Yamato was taken aback and he dropped his gaze down to meet hers as she backed away.

"For me?" he questioned. Jesshika nodded.

"Uh huh," she assured. "I love you, Yamato." What? He couldn't have heard her right. There was no way the girl…err young woman in front of him just said she loved him.

"You love me?" he questioned. "But…how?" Jesshika shrugged her shoulders.

"I just do," she stated before falling quiet. "You don't feel the same, do you?" She started to pull away from him but he tightened his grip on her.

"I do love you," he replied with a heavy sigh. "You know it's forbidden for anyone under the age of seventeen to have a romantic relationship with anyone older than them."

"But Yamato," Jesshika started. "My birthday is today. I'm seventeen." Yamato was silent for a few minutes as he ran the information through his mind. He had forgotten the youngest Shiranui sibling had been born on Halloween.

"In that case…," he started to say as he leaned down and pressed a firm yet gentle kiss to the girl's lips.

"Mhm…," Jesshika responded as she was pulled closer to the brunette ANBU. Unknown to the both of them, two pairs of eyes watched from the shadows. One set was chocolate brown and the other were red, the Sharingan swirling slowly as they took in everything in front of them.

"See, Saara?" Sasuke said. "I told you she'd be alright." Saara looked at her boyfriend feeling relieved.

"I'm glad it worked out for them," she stated. "She deserves to be happy." Sasuke stepped back and dropped to one knee in front of the raven haired girl.

"Speaking of happy," he said as he pulled out a little black box. "Would you make me happy by becoming my wife?" Saara's eyes grew large as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Of course!" she cried before Sasuke slipped the little diamond ring on her finger. Sasuke stood up and sealed his lips to hers, pulling her into his arms effortlessly.

"Looks like Halloween turned out great after all," he stated. Saara pressed herself against him as they both turned their attention to the new lovers who were content to be in each other's arms.

"Definitely one to remember," Saara agreed. Sasuke simply smirked.

"Happy Halloween, my love," he said as he pressed a kiss to her lips once more.

**A/N: It's that special time of year again that brings out the kid in everyone…Halloween! I hope you enjoy reading this and leave me lots of reviews! Happy Halloween everyone!**


End file.
